


Words Don't Come Easy

by nielwooon



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Vampire hunting, Vampires, mention of sex but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nielwooon/pseuds/nielwooon
Summary: “Where to begin,” Sungwoon taps his chin, “The Kang family is the oldest and most violent group of vampires in South Korea. In the older days, they ruled most of the southern parts of this country before the people decided to rebel and kick them out. Once they were kicked out the family just migrated all around the world. The biggest group of the Kang family is obviously where we are but they also have family in China, Malaysia, America, and Ireland. They spread out so if one group got killed, they could still carry on their name.”I nod, taking in all of this information, “So…. why and who are we going to try and kill tonight?”Sungwoon puts his hands together, “We are trying to kill the family because they have tormented so many people in the last couple of years. Those people need to be free from the pain and suffering they are going through.”I nod but before I could say anything else Sungwoon speaks up, “We are killing their group leader.”





	1. Date?

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoy this please leave a comment! they motivate me a lot <3

I sit in the back of the old pick up truck watching as multiple trees fly by me. I bounce up and down a couple of times due to the gravelly road and the unsafe driving of my friend.

 

“Sungwoon!” I turn around, hitting the glass window to try and get his attention. His body jumps slightly before turning around to look at me.

 

“What?!” His voice was slightly muffled from the glass.

 

“Drive more carefully! My butt is starting to hurt from bouncing around.” He just throws up an okay sign before resuming to drive almost as fast and rough as before. I roll my eyes, amused at how childish the 25-year-old man could be, and lean my head against the glass.

 

The cold November air was harshly lashing at my face making my cheeks and nose go red. I pull my sweatshirt over my chin to try and get some warmth on my face.

 

The leaves on the trees were changing from reddish-brown to orange and brown. Fall was always my favorite season because of how beautiful everything became. The weather was also pleasant if you weren’t in the back of a pickup truck going 55 mph.

 

I notice Sungwoon starting to slow down a bit, the truck coming to a screeching stop. The driver and passenger doors screech open.

 

“Is this it? Is this the house?” I stand up, stretching my limbs before handing Sungwoon his bags. 

 

“This is it.” Jisung’s soft voice came from behind me. I turn around, handing him his bags. He grabs onto them with a smile.

 

“Ahhh,” Sungwoon breathes in the countryside air, “This is the beautiful house we are staying in for the next 6 days! It’s pretty, right?” Sungwoon’s voice was full of excitement. I grab my bags, hop out of the back of the truck on onto the ground, and start walking with the two older men.

 

“It’s…..” I cock my head to the side, observing the house in all of its 1800s glory, “something. Definitely something.”

 

Jisung pats my shoulder, looking at the house with loving eyes, “It’s not about the journey or where you stay on said journey, it’s about how you get to your destination.” I furrow my eyebrows and look at Jisung’s proud face.

 

“That made no sense.” Sungwoon’s voice was monotonous. Jisung just shrugged and continued walking towards the black house.

 

It was huge, the house, there had to be about 3 stories in it. I could tell just from the outside that it was a house with lots of history and background to it.

 

“Who wants to bet the house will smell like rotting mice when we walk in?”  

 

I scrunch my face up in every possible way, walking up the creaky wooden stairs to the entrance of the house, “What the actual fuck, Sungwoon?”

 

“Just wait!” He shakes his hand at me before sliding the key into the keyhole, slowly turning it open. He turns around to look at Jisung and me with a mischievous glint in his eye. I look over at Jisung who looks thoroughly bored out of his mind and then look back to the small man in front of me.

 

He slides the door open with a creak. One footsteps on the wooden floor of the inside.

 

“Just as I expected,” He turns around with a somber expression, “it smells like a very nice vanilla scented candle.”

 

Jisung huffs, pushing Sungwoon inside the house, entering quickly behind him.

 

“Sungwoon, you are too much,” Jisung throws his bag on the sofa located in the living room, “that’s saying something, coming from me.”

 

I laugh hearing them bicker. Having two openly extra best friends had always worked in my favor since I was shy and typically reserved. They balanced out my life in many ways.

 

I walk around the kitchen, touching the marble countertops. It felt cold under my fingertips.

 

“Jisung-hyung!” I yell from the kitchen. When I hear him respond back I ask him, “Can we turn on a heater or something? It’s supposed to get really cold tonight!”

 

Jisung walks into the kitchen, “Jihoon, we are going hunting tonight. There is no need for us to cut on the heater.”

 

I sigh, “When we get back we will be cold from-“

 

Jisung shakes his head, laughing, “No, no, no, no, no…. I know you are new to this whole vampire hunting thing but,” he walks over to stand parallel from me, “once you get to hunting, you won’t be cold at all.”

 

“How do you know we will find a vampire out here?”

 

Sungwoon comes in with a smile on his face. He wraps an arm around my small shoulders, “This is where _the_ Kang family is located. There is no way in hell we will come out tonight not killing at least one of those suckers.”

 

“The Kang family?” I look down at Sungwoon who looks like he is giddy from just thinking about killing the vampires.

 

“Man,” Jisung tsk’s, “You really don’t know anything about vampires do you?”

 

I shake my head, “No…. I’m really new to this whole thing.”

 

Sungwoon pats my back, “Don’t worry, I will explain everything to you.” Sungwoon grabs my hand and starts pulling me towards the living room. He positions me in front of the old couch, sitting me down.

 

“Where to begin,” Sungwoon taps his chin, “The Kang family is the oldest and most violent group of vampires in South Korea. In the older days, they ruled most of the southern parts of this country before the people decided to rebel and kick them out. Once they were kicked out, the family just migrated all around the world. The biggest group of the Kang family is obviously where we are but they also have family in China, Malaysia, America, and Ireland. They spread out so if one group got killed, they could still carry on their name.”

 

I nod, taking in all of this information, “So…. why and who are we going to try and kill tonight?”

 

Sungwoon puts his hands together, “We are trying to kill the family because they have tormented so many people in the last couple of years. Those people need to be free from the pain and suffering they are going through.”

 

I nodded but before I could say anything else Sungwoon speaks up, “We are killing their group leader.”

 

 

_-=-=-=-=_

 

I linger behind Sungwoon and Jisung, gun tightly gripped in my hands. I wasn’t as nervous as I initially thought I would be. I felt safe with the two leading me with a layinggun in their hands as well. 

 

The forest was silent other than the sounds of crickets and the moonlight was shining down on the ground beautifully. It would have been a perfect night to sit back and stargaze with someone you love but alas, I was stuck here following my two incredibly dumb but at the same time smart best friends.

 

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn’t notice both Jisung and Sungwoon stopped in their places.

 

“Guys?” I call out. Sungwoon turns around, puts a finger on his lips to signal to be quiet, and then turns back around to marvel at something.

 

I furrow my eyebrows and start to walk towards the two. 

 

“What the fuck….” My eyes get wide as I see the lifeless body of a lying against a tree.

 

I grab Jisung’s jacket, “W-we have to report this to the police! Someone just got murdered!” My voice was rising as the panic started to sink in.

 

Jisung just shakes his head, “Jihoon… look at her neck. A vampire killed her.” My hands drop from his shoulders down to my sides.

 

“So we can’t report it?” I ask, looking at the poor girl with empathy. She looked to be about our age which made everything a little bit worse.

 

Sungwoon scoffs, “Damn vampires! They think they can just fucking kill innocent humans like that?!” His voice was full of anger. He was the angriest I have ever seen him. His neck was almost the same shade of red as his hair, which was both impressive but scary.

 

“Calm down, Sungwoon.” Jisung’s voice held a passive tone to it. 

 

“Calm down? Calm down, hyung?!” Sungwoon paces on the little path made for walkers, “That could have been one of us! That could have been Jihoon!”

 

I look over at Jisung to see what he would say. 

 

“We need to go back home. Every second we stand out here is another second in danger.” Jisung briskly walks away from the pale, lifeless girl and towards the direction of the house we are staying at.

 

Sungwoon follows after him, running a hand through his dyed red hair. I look back at the girl, mouth ‘I’m so sorry’ to her, and run to catch up with them.

 

_-=-=-=-=_

 

The kitchen was filled with the sounds of eggs cracking and bacon sizzling. My hair was a mess but I could care less due to the fact Jisung and Sungwoon didn’t look too much better. 

 

I sat at the island, head in hands, waiting for my breakfast to be given to me.

 

“Jihoonie.” My head rises up from my hands at the sound of Jisung calling out. I look over at him with drowsy looking eyes. 

 

He chuckles before tossing the pick up truck keys at me, “Can you go to the store and buy us some bread and butter? There should be like 10 dollars on the seat of the truck.” He turns around and start working on scrambling some new eggs.

 

I rub my hands across my face, getting up from the comfy seat. I walk towards the front door and slide some pink, fuzzy slippers on.

 

“I’ll be back!” I yell out before walking out of the front door. It was a cloudy, chilly day, typical for this time of fall. Leaves were falling down all around me. It was pretty seeing the mix of colors on the ground.

 

I hop into the truck, stabbing the key in the ignition to turn it on. Slow music fills the inside of the truck. I put the car in reverse and start driving to the grocery store.

 

The drive was a short 8 minutes since the town wasn’t big at all. The grocery store was like the ones you would see in old 80s movies. The sign was rusty and red, the shopping carts were all beat up, and the store was insanely small. I didn’t even know if I could find everything I needed in there.

 

“Kang family mart….” My voice was still raspy from just waking up, “Please have bread and butter.”

 

I slowly walk towards the entrance. I was greeted by a tall worker with dark brown hair and sharp looking eyes. Before he could even say anything, his eyes immediately go down to my fuzzy slippers. 

 

His eyes start to waver and he makes a sound in between a dying goat and a drowning rat. 

 

 _Cute_ , I thought.

 

“My name is Daniel,” His voice was shaky from trying not to laugh, “If you need any help, just ask me.”

 

I look down at my shoes and smile, “You can laugh at my shoes. It’s fine.” At that sentence, he breaks out into the loudest fit of laughter I have ever heard in my 19 years of living. The volume and sheer force of his laughter was quite impressive. Sungwoon would be shaking in his boots if he heard this.

 

Tears start to come out of his eyes as he doubles over on the grocery store floor, “I-I’m so sorry!” He squeaks out, laughter still taking over.

 

I laugh with him, “It’s okay! Do you need help or anything?” I reach out and put my hand on his large shoulder. He shakes his head, laughter still slipping out of his lips every now and again.

 

“No, no… I think I’m good,” He wipes the tears off of his cheek, “Thank you for that! I was having a slow day but you made it better.”

 

I smile at his comment, “Well, I’m glad I could help….” I trail off a bit, looking down at the ground.

 

“Do you need help finding something in the store?” He asks, biting his bottom lip slightly. 

 

I nod, “Yeah, actually. I need bread, butter, and some candy.” Daniel nods with a small bought of confusion on his features.

 

“Bread, butter, and candy…. odd combination.” He whispers with a hint of amusement before walking me into the grocery store. I laugh, pushing the cart in the direction Daniel is taking me. The market smelled like an old persons home which struck me as kind of odd but I just brushed it off. It was chilly since the frozen food section took up about 3/4’s of the whole store.

 

“I was only supposed to get bread and butter but I decided I want some candy also.” I explain pulling my jacket tighter around me as Daniel looks for the best loaf of bread.

 

“Candy is always amazing,” He gently sets the loaf in my cart before turning around to look at me, “Are you from around here?”

 

God, he looked so attractive, leaning against my cart with his dark brown hair complimenting his tan-ish skin. He was wearing a beige sweatshirt with a red apron over it with the grocery store logo on it. I felt my face heat up as I continued to stare at him.

 

“N-no. I’m from the city!” I reply and he smiles, dragging my cart towards where the butter was.

 

“What is a city boy doing in the boring country?” He puts the tub of butter in my cart.

 

I scratch the back of my neck, feeling a bit flustered. Attractive boys usually never talked to me, this was new.

 

“My friends are like vampire hunters,” I clear my throat before continuing, “So I just decided to tag along this one time.”

 

Daniel’s smile drops off of his face as he looks at me, “Vampire hunters?” 

 

I nod, “Yeah… they told me to tag along this one time. They want to teach me the history and stuff with vampires. I don’t really get why they hunt them but…” I trail off, shrugging my shoulders.

 

Daniel nods his head, face looking a bit pale as we walk slowly towards the candy isle.

 

He stops at the candy, “You can choose your favorite candy here…” He trails off. I noticed his face was no longer sporting his cute smile and there were beads of sweat forming on his forehead. 

 

“Hey?” I walk towards him, putting my hand on his broad shoulder, “Are you okay? You look a bit sick all of a sudden.”

 

He just shakes his head, “I’m good. I just feel a bit light headed.” 

 

“Oh… well, you should sit down or something.” I pull at my jacket feeling the uncomfortable energy forming between us, “I wouldn’t want you fainting in between the snickers and the skittles.” The color comes back to his face as he starts to laugh at my pretty lame attempt at flirting.

 

“S-so… actually, nevermind.” He waves his hand, eyes forming little slits as he smiles nervously. I shake my head, a pout forming on my lips.

 

“You can’t just start a sentence and then tell me ‘nevermind.’ I’m curious now!” Daniel laughs nervously, eyes shifting from the ground then to me.

 

“Well… I was wondering,” He pauses as I reach out and grab a bag of skittles, “w-what do you think of vampires?” I tilt my head to the side, thoughts racking my brain.

 

“I… don’t hate them?? I-I really can’t explain it. Like, I know they need to ‘feed’ on humans in order to survive, it’s like how some humans eat meat, but at the same time… I feel bad for the victims.” Daniel’s eyes stare into mine. His gaze was intense like he really cared for every little thing I was saying.

 

“Do you understand why your friends kill them?” His voice was hushed, eyes going a bit glazed.

 

I shake my head, “No… I don’t think we should fight fire with fire. Wouldn’t killing off the vampires just make them more angry? Make them want to kill more humans?” Daniel gulps, nodding his head.

 

“I agree with you,” He grabs my cart and pushes it to the check out, “Killing the vampires would make them have more rage towards the humans. i don’t understand why…. humans feel the need to kill.”

 

I shove my hand into my pocket to grab the ten dollar bill, “I went hunting with them last night. We didn’t find anything but the whole experience felt.. off. I felt, not scared or worried, just bad. Almost guilty.”

 

Daniel smiles and it sets a whole cage of butterflies free in my stomach. He was so charming. Everything from his brown hair to his large hands to his long legs, everything was perfect. How could a human that looked like that live in a small janky town like this?

 

“Your total will be $12.50.” He finishes bagging my bread. I hold the ten dollar bill in my hand suddenly feeling stupid for getting skittles.

 

“Uh…. can you take away the skittles?” My voice goes up a couple octaves as Daniel stares at my flushed face with amusement.

 

“Do you not have enough money for your purchase?” I shake my head, cheeks a fiery red. 

 

At times like these, I wanted the ground to swallow me whole and never spit me up again. How could I actually embarrass myself in front of one of the most attractive human on the planet? Was I actually an idiot?

 

“Well….” He looks at me expectantly. I raise my eyebrows with confusion written all over my face. This sets him into another fit of unprompted laughter. 

 

As charming as he was he would laugh at the strangest things.

 

“What’s your name?!” He laughs out, eyes clenched together and teeth on full display as he clutches his stomach.

 

“O-oh!” Another embarrassment down, “My name is Jihoon. Park Jihoon.”

 

Daniel takes a couple of breathes in and out, “O-okay,” His voice was still a bit wobbly but I could see he was at least trying to not laugh in my face, “Well, Mr. Jihoon, to make up for the $2.50 my families store is losing, I would have to ask if you would like to go on a date later this evening.”

 

My arms slump at my side hearing this. An actually attractive dude, who I had a mild interest in, wanting to go on a date with me?!

 

Daniel’s face goes slack at my reaction, “I-if you don’t want to, I completely understand!”

 

“No, no! Sorry,” I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding, “I’m just not used to attractive people asking me out. I would love to go on a date with you later, Daniel.”

 

His face beams once again. I liked that look on him, “Great! Swing by here at 7 pm?” I nod my head.

 

“Will do.”

 


	2. VPA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perhaps next chapter will get a bit more interesting....
> 
> i hope you guys found this decent!

“Jisung! Sungwoon!” I shouted walking into the house, “I’m back!” Jisung peaks his head out of the kitchen, sighing loudly.

 

“We already ate. You took too long at the market.” He walks over to me, snatching the bags out of my hands, “Skittles? Really, Jihoon?” He shakes his head at me, looking peeved at my unsolicited purchase of candy.

 

I shrug not bothered by his ‘mom’ stare, as he liked to call it, “Hyung, guess what!”

 

“What?” He seemed annoyed but I know deep inside my heart that he wasn’t.

 

Sungwoon walks out of the living room, arms crossed over his chest, face looking intrigued.

 

“I have a date tonight,” I whisper, giddiness spreading across my body. Imagining Daniel’s cute little smile and perfectly rounded face made happiness course through my body. 

 

“You are already this whipped for him?” Jisung chokes out as Sungwoon clutches his stomach, doubling over in laughter.

 

“I’m not whipped!” I defend, eyes going wide, “What makes you say that?” Sungwoon walks over to Jisung, suddenly serious in the face.

 

Sungwoon reaches out, stroking Jisung's face, “Hyung…. how could a country boy like you fall for a dumb city boy like me?” Jisung slaps Sungwoon’s arm before breaking out in laughter.

 

“Dumb city boy? Ha Sungwoon, you are dead!” I leap forward, hands hitting the smaller boy in the chest and arms.

 

‿︵‿︵‿︵

 

“I’m going now!” I yell out, slipping on my black converse. Sungwoon comes out of the kitchen with a bag of chips in his hands.

 

“You aren’t going to wear your pink, fuzzy slippers?” He teases me, popping another chip into his mouth.

 

“Fuck off, hyung.” I roll my eyes, grabbing the car keys from the table, “See you later!”

 

“Wear protection!” I hear Sungwoon cackling and Jisung hitting him with presumably a shoe or maybe a newspaper, you can never tell with him, as I exit the house and walk toward the pickup truck.

 

I put the key in the ignition and start it, my heart pounding intensely against my ribcage. The short drive was full of nervous coughing fits and soft music filling the truck. I tried to turn up the radio to get my mind off of my nerves but nothing helped. Daniel’s cute smile was the only thing running through my mind.

 

What was a solid 10 like Daniel going out with a maybe 5 like me? It made no sense and just made my head spin around in circles.

 

Daniel was so… beautiful. His brown hair flopped over his forehead, making him look kind and gentle but his eyes were sharp and intimidating. His glasses had no lenses in them, a clear indication it was just for fashion but he still looked so stunning and smart with them perched on his perfectly rounded nose.

 

His build was something that caught my eye as well. He was tall and bulky, but I could tell that he was bulky from muscles. His legs were lean but his shoulders were wide. His body looked like it came straight out of a manga.

 

“It makes no sense…” I trail off as I pull up to the market which looked about the same from this morning. There was only one other car, which I am assuming it’s Daniels, in the parking lot other than Sungwoon’s beat up truck. 

 

I hop out of the car, slamming the door shut and haphazardly locking it. The night air felt so good on my skin. I could tell December was rounding the corner because the air was more snippy but that made me even happier. Cold weather was always superior in my mind. It was perfect for dates like tonight.

 

I pull open the door of the market and was immediately enveloped in the cold air produced by the freezers.

 

I step inside, pulling my thin jacket closer to my body, and look around for Daniel. He wasn’t at one of the counters or putting away stock. A pout forms on my lips as I walk around the empty market, waiting for Daniel to come out.

 

“Daniel?” I call out softly as I walk through the aisles of different food.

 

“Jihoon?” I hear a voice call out to me, footsteps getting louder with each second. I turn around and see Daniel standing there, a plain brown shirt, a long brown cardigan, and ripped black jeans on. He looked so simple yet so stunning.

 

I shuffle on my feet, feeling suddenly worried about what I was wearing. Sure, what Daniel had on was simple but he made it look like a million dollar outfit that would put Gucci to shame.

 

My flannel over a t-shirt and plain jeans looked like trash next to him.

 

“You look,” He breathes out, hands fumbling together, “really cute.” A smile overtakes his face. A blush creeps up my neck at his words. I never knew a man could affect me to the point of blushing at every little word.

 

I shake my head, “You look way better than me.” I smile at his soft laughter. He really did laugh at everything, it made him seem cute. Well, he _is_ cute but thats besides the point.

 

“Not true,” He reaches out and grabs my hand, his large fingers wrapping around my smaller ones, “Let’s go! I don’t want to be in this damn market for any second longer.”

 

He turns around, leading me out of the small market and into the dark parking lot and we reach his car in a couple of steps. It was a cute Creme colored Fiat that didn’t match his style at all, I had expected him to drive a bigger car since he was slightly taller than the average population. I laugh softly before taking a seat in the tiny car.

 

“Why are you laughing?” He puts the key in the ignition and the whole car comes to life with the soft murmur of the radio and lights from the dashboard.

 

I shake my head, “I just didn’t expect you to drive a small car like this.” His loud laugh fills the car making my whole body feel warm. 

 

God, he was insanely cute. 

 

He looks over at me with soft, warm looking eyes. It made my heart leap against my chest and a rosy blush creep on my face. There I go blushing at literally anything again, it was beginning to be worrying.

 

“I could say the exact same thing.” He looks down and up the road before pulling out. I lean my head against the leather seat and watch the trees fly past the car.

 

“What do you mean?” My voice was unexpectedly soft around the edges. It didn’t have it’s usual bite to it. I guess Jisung and Sungwoon were right, I’m already whipped for this person.

 

He laughs again and it brings an immediate smile to my face. It was so cute and dopey sounding. It really didn’t fit how he looked.

 

“I didn’t expect a cute, small person like you to drive an old pickup truck.” I look at him with a scandalized expression.

 

“How dare you! I am **NOT** a small person!” I hit his shoulder softly.

 

“Hey! Hey!” He turns to me, pointing a disciplinary finger at me, “Don’t hit the driver, that could end up in something really dangerous!” I watch as his face morphs from slightly serious to busting out in laughter in a span of 2 seconds.

 

“You really can’t keep a straight face, can you!” I laugh along with him.

 

He shakes his head, “I really can’t. My family says that it’s a fatal flaw but I think it just adds on to my already overflowing charm.” I squeal at the final line, the cringey line hitting every nerve in my body making me curl up.

 

“What? Why are you cringing that hard?” He laughs when he looks over at my crumpled up body and disgusted face, “It wasn’t _that_ bad.” 

 

“No, don’t be mistaken, it was _that_ bad. I have never wanted to jump out of a moving vehicle more than I wanted to when you said that.” His hand clutches his heart and he looks at me with a ‘hurt’ expression.

 

“Jihoonie…. I’m hurt…..” I slap his shoulder again, rolling my eyes at his bad acting.

 

“Jihoonie,” I say quietly, looking out of the passenger window, “I like that nickname a lot.” I hear Daniel let out a breathy laugh, almost like the air was knocked out of him.

 

“You like that?” He asks, voice suddenly an octave deeper and slower. It makes the blood in my body pound against my red hot skin. I hear him inhale sharply and my heart rate goes through the roof. 

 

My face felt like it was on fire, the blush was longer a rosy color. It felt like fire licking at my skin now, “Y-yeah… I like it.” My voice was quiet. 

 

The car went deafeningly silent after I spoke my quiet words. Daniel’s grip on the steering wheel got a bit tighter and his breathing was a slow but steady in, out, in, out.

 

I clear my throat after a couple of moments, “U-uh…. where are we going exactly?” Daniel lets out an ‘ah!’ and snaps his fingers before turning his head to look at my face.

 

“We are going to the top of the hill so we can watch the stars and just like, get to know each other if that’s okay with you.” His eyes lit up as he talked.

 

“That sounds cute,” My hands grip the ends of my flannels as Daniel turns down a small gravel road, “This whole town is cute in my opinion.”

 

“You really think so? I think it gets a bit boring.”

 

I nod, “It’s way better than the bustling city, you know? I feel like in the city I can never just sit back and relax. I’m always pressured to be up and doing something. It makes life kind of stressful.”

 

Daniel hums, “Why do you live in the city then? Why don’t you move to a smaller suburb?”

 

“I mean,” I clear my throat, “I’ve definitely thought of it but I just can’t seem to leave the city. It’s like it’s addicting or something. You just get used to the stressful speed of things.” Daniel pulls up a hill and puts his car in park, head turning to look over at my face.

 

His eyes looked soft like he was ingesting every single word I had to say. He nods a bit, “I have some friends that live in Busan and I visited them once. It felt like everything was so rushed, my head was spinning the whole week I was there. I can’t even imagine what it must be like in Seoul.”

 

I laugh, understanding the head rushing part perfectly, “It feels like people are pushing and pulling you at every chance they get. You can never just take a breather when you live in a city like that.” 

 

He reaches in the back seat of the car, pulling two blankets up the front seat, “And that is why we are going to sit on top of this hill and talk about our lives.” He opens his door and a rush of cold air fills the car. I take a deep breath before leaving the car and catching up with him.

 

“I’m glad I can talk it all out with someone that isn’t my mom,” I rush over to help him set out the blanket, “I’m sure she was about to explode with anger if I came to her with more city life problems.”

 

Daniel smiles at me, patting the blanket down before sitting on it, “I’m sure she is fine with you ranting to her. I mean, it’s kind of what moms are for.”

 

I sit down next to him, head already gazing up at the pretty stars, “That is true. Moms give the best advice.” Daniel just hums in agreement, eyes also looking at the stars twinkling in the sky.

 

We sit in silence for a couple of moments, letting the cold air refresh our bodies and the sound of crickets fill our ears. The stars shined so brightly in the countryside. I’m not used to it since all of the lights of Seoul made the stars virtually invisible. 

 

It was a shame that you couldn’t see the stars in bigger cities, it really is refreshing just to sit down and look up at them.

 

“Are you thinking about how pretty the stars are?” I look over to see Daniel staring at me through his fake glasses. His teeth jutted out just a little bit and his eyes with soft but daring at the same time. He was so confusing, I didn’t know if he was hot or if he was incredibly cute.

 

I take a deep breath in, still staring into Daniel’s pretty caramel colored eyes, “Of course I am. You can’t see stars in Seoul, so I find them insanely beautiful.” Daniel nods, eyes fluttering back up to the night sky.

 

“They are really pretty. I guess that’s one reason I will never move to the city, I love watching the stars too much.”

 

A smile grows on my face, “What are the other reasons you won’t move to the city? Is that your only one?” Daniel shakes his head, hair flopping around on his forehead.

 

“There are definitely other reasons….” He trails off mysteriously. It was like he wanted to finish his sentence but didn’t have the confidence.

 

“Like what?” I egg him on softly. 

 

He giggles while biting his lip slightly and god, it made my stomach flutter, “I don’t want to sound dumb,” He looks over at me and I just shake my head, urging him to continue, “But… I don’t like how people in the city treat, you know, vampires and stuff.” He coughs slightly at the end, obviously feeling a bit awkward about the subject.

 

“I agree,” I take in a breath of cold air once again, “There is huge protests against them and mass hunting sprees, kind of like the one I’m on with my friends right now, and I don’t like it. But at the same time, there has been a huge rise of support for the Vampires in Seoul too.” Daniel looks intrigued.

 

“Really? I haven’t heard of the support for Vampires over there before.” I nod, biting the inside of my cheek.

 

“Yeah, they are called Vampire Protection Association or something along the lines of that. They fight for Vampire rights in Seoul,” I look over at Daniel who seems to be in deep thought, “Don’t tell my friends that I said this but….. I think the people in VPA are pretty fucking cool.” I shrug cooly as Daniel whoops and hollers.

 

“Dude,” He shakes his head in mock disbelief, “I really can’t believe you said that. Like, you said that with your whole ass chest! When your friends are Vampire hunters! You are too cool.” He shakes his head, laughing at the situation.

 

“I’m glad you think that way,” I pat myself on the shoulder, “I think I’m pretty awesome too.” Daniel cringes at my words the same exact way I cringed in the car a couple of moments ago.

 

We laugh and joke around with each other until almost 12 am, and I wouldn’t have exchanged it for the world.


	3. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof idk if this is good or not!!!! <3

“Jihoon,” I hear Jisung walk down the hall towards my bedroom. He knocks softly before opening the door, “We are going hunting tonight. Do you want to go?” I look up from my phone with a small grunt and head roll. It has been 3 days since I last saw Daniel. After our date, he had gone MIA from the market, a smaller black headed lady taking his position in the store. 

 

There were only three more days left of our time in this small town and I wanted to see Daniel at least one more time to properly thank him for our hangout. After hanging out with him it seemed like all of the worries weighing on my shoulders had left so it just seemed fitting to thank him for that. 

 

“Jihoon?” Jisung sits on the corner of my bed, peering worriedly into my face, “You look worried. Tell mama what’s wrong.” 

 

I push his shoulder, “One, never call yourself mama ever again,” Jisung laughs at that but I could tell it wasn’t a truly genuine laugh, “Two, Daniel has gone MIA and I don’t know… I just kinda wanted to let him know I appreciated him taking me out 3 days ago.” Jisung nods, rubbing my calf to comfort my body.

 

“There’s a lady taking his place at the market, right?” I nod and he continues, “Maybe ask her if she knows where Daniel is tomorrow? She might be a family member.” I perk up immediately at that thought. I had honestly forgotten that the market was family owned.

 

“Yeah,” A smile blossoms on my face, “I’ll do that tomorrow…” I look down at my hands, heart fluttering against my ribcage at the thought of finally seeing Daniel again.

 

Jisung pats my thigh, “Are you going tonight or not? We don’t want to pressure you into Vampire hunting, we know you don’t feel 100% comfortable with it.” I look up and see the hopeful expression on his face. I give him a small smile and nod my head.

 

“I’ll go but don’t expect me to kill anything!” 

 

Jisung beams a motherly smile at me, “We wouldn’t expect you to do anything. Just you tagging along is enough for us.”

 

━━━━━━━

 

The crunching sound of leaves underneath our feet resonated throughout the darkened forest. It was currently 8 pm, or around that time at least, and the sun had completely gone down leaving us in complete darkness. The only source of light was Sungwoon’s small flashlight and the shining moon.

 

Guns were tightly gripped in the older’s hands while mine was empty other than the small packet of almonds I was munching on. Jisung had told me not to carry a gun since they would protect me. It made me cringe at the moment but now they were out there, I was grateful I didn’t have to carry around a heavy gun. I could just take in the crisp fall air and relax. 

 

The countryside was really good for relaxing, I had come to realize that. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I thought this was going to be another uneventful hunting night but when Sungwoon yelled out a crisp and loud, _“Holy fucking shit!”_ followed by Jisung grabbing my arm and throwing me behind him, I knew something had to be up.

 

“What? What is going on??” Sungwoon rushes behind Jisung, grabbing my face and turning my head away from where Jisung was looking at in horror.

 

“It’s just a Vampire,” His hands were warm on my cheeks. He looked calm and collected but his voice was a dead giveaway of how nervous he was, “Jisung is just gonna shoot him and we will go home, okay?”

 

“Is it the leader of the Kang family?” I ask, fear pumping into my veins as I hear Jisung loading the gun behind me. 

 

I had never seen a Vampire before so my curiosity had peaked.

 

Sungwoon nods, “Yes. It is.”

 

“I’m curious, please let me look at him.” Sungwoon shakes his, hands gripping tighter on the sides of my face. His pressure against my face wasn’t enough to keep me still though. I wiggle out of his grasp, turning around to look at the scene unfolding behind me.

 

Jisung had his gun pointed down lower than chest level, eyes full of hatred and disgust. There was a snarl on his lips. It was a fascinating thing to see since he was always so full of love and mother energy. My eyes trail to what he was pointing at. 

 

I gasp, world feeling like it had collapsed all around me.

 

My vision had tunneled to the man crouched over a dead body, blood dripping down his chin. My heart was beating out of control.

 

 _‘No’_ was the only thing I could think of when I looked over and saw Jisung’s finger tighten around the trigger, ready to pull.

 

“D-don’t shoot!” I dash out in front of him and push Jisung’s body to the side just as the gun went off. The bullet hit the ground next to the Vampire causing a beautiful assortment of colors to fly up in the air. 

 

“Park Jihoon!” Jisung yells, scrambling to his feet, trying to reload the gun before the Vampire fled the scene. 

 

“Hyung! Don’t!” Tears fill my eyes as I block Jisung from shooting once again. My arms went out to the side to shield him, “Please…. don’t shoot.” Sungwoon grabs my arm, nails digging at my skin through the jacket I was wearing and drags me out from in front of Jisung. I collapse onto the cold ground as Sungwoon drags me off to the side.

 

Tears fall down my reddened cheeks as I hear Jisung shoot the gun.

 

 

━━━━━━━

 

“What the fuck was that, Jihoon?” I sit on the couch, eyes red from sobbing all the way back to our house. Sungwoon was shocked at my behavior but Jisung was livid, “You could have been shot tonight! Do you realize that right? Or are you really just that dumb?” Jisung paces back and forth in front of me, neck red from shouting.

 

“Hyung…” Sungwoon trails off, voice smaller, “Leave him alone, he was scared.”

 

“Scared?? He jumped in front of the vampire to save it!” I shake my head, pulling my knees closer to my chest.

 

“Did you kill him?” I look up at Jisung who looked shocked at my question. His hands were placed on his hips and his chest was rising and falling rapidly due to his quick breaths.

 

“Did you really just ask if I killed it?” 

 

I bite my lower lip, tears lining my eyes, “Him! That wasn’t an ‘it’, that Vampire is a him!”

 

Jisung looks at me with disgust, like he couldn’t believe I was defending a Vampire, “Did you kill the Vampire or not, Jisung?!” My voice had gotten louder with each word. Sungwoon put an arm on my forearm, a silent reminder to calm down a bit.

 

Jisung laughs before turning around showing me his back. He looks out of the huge window placed in the living room and I could feel the bad energy radiating off of him. 

 

I had never seen him so angry in my many years of being his friend.

 

“Did I kill him… did I kill him…” He mutters underneath his breath before turning around to face Sungwoon and me once again, “No, I didn’t kill him because my dumb ass friend had to push me out of the way, letting the Vampire have enough time to flee the scene.” 

 

I shouldn’t have felt all of the weight come off of my shoulders at that moment, but I did. I shouldn’t have wanted to do a happy dance on the couch, but I did.

 

 I pushed down the smile that was fighting to come on my face and tried to replace it with a falsely forlorn expression instead. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” I shake my head, looking down at my hands because I just felt the smile creeping at the corners of my mouth, “I didn’t mean to make you miss your shot. I- I was just scared, you have to understand that.” 

 

I hear Jisung take a deep sigh before walking over and sitting on the couch with us, “I know. It’s just we had the leader right in our sights and I’m a little upset that we missed the chance to kill him,” I cringed silently at the truly regretful tone in his voice, “but we have the next two days to hopefully catch him again.”

 

“We will catch him again,” Sungwoon adds, “I will make sure that the next two days of hunting will be full of slaying those damn Vampires!” The two of them laugh and holler about their plans, not a hint of remorse in their voice.

 

It made me slightly despise them.

 

 

━━━━━━━

 

I walk through the kitchen, grabbing the truck keys from the island, “You going to the market?” Sungwoon asks not bothering to turn around to face me.

 

“U-uh, yeah. Wish me luck!” I choke out. I was too fucking nervous to be going anywhere near the market. I should have waited a couple more hours to push down the nerves a little bit but as soon as I woke up I needed some form of answers.

 

Sungwoon laughs softly, “Good luck on finding your little boyfriend!” I scoff but it’s soon replaced by a little fit of laughter.

 

“We aren’t dating, stop it.” I walk out of the kitchen just in time to hear Sungwoon mutter _‘Might as well be’_ and the sizzle of bacon hitting the pan. I shake my head while exiting out of the front door.

 

After our talk last night, Jisung had gone into his room and hadn’t come out even though he was usually the first person awake. I knew he was mad at me but I didn’t feel like talking to him about the situation just yet. I still had things to clear up myself so I didn’t want to talk to him unprepared.

 

The truck rattled to life and I didn’t waste a second pushing the accelerator, going in the direction of the market.

 

 

I slam the truck door closed and walk to the front of the market with a slight boost of confidence in my step. I was going to get a bottle of water, ask the short lady where Daniel was, and go to wherever she was to finally talk to him again. That was the plan at least.

 

When I got to the front of the market, my steps faltered and my palms got sweaty. 

 

He was standing there, looking as beautiful as ever, with his hands in his pockets and fake glasses perched on his nose once again.

 

“This wasn’t in my plan…” I whisper, prepared to chicken out and run back to the truck and act like nothing had happened but as I was stepping away, his eyes fluttered up and locked with mine.

 

I knew he saw me.

 

His face went from neutral to pure dread in half a second. His tan skin turned a worrying pale shade and I saw his mouth open and close a couple of times.

 

I take a deep breath, closing my eyes briefly, “It’s now or never.” I put a hand over my pounding heart before resuming my walk up to the market. The door chimes when I push it open.

 

“Jihoonie….” He chokes out, voice sounding a bit strangled.

 

“We need to talk, yeah?” I was hoping my voice would sound confident and clear but it came out as shaky and worried instead. Daniel nodded his head, walking over to the front of the store and flipping the sign from open to closed.

 

“Let’s go in the back.”

 

 

 

 

The silence was suffocating me. He sat back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest like he was expecting me to speak first. 

 

“Jihoon,” He spoke up after a couple more moments of silence, “What you saw last night-“

 

“You’re a vampire.” I cut in, my voice unexpectedly icy and rigid. The images of him hunched over the middle-aged man, blood pouring out of his mouth and fangs hanging out flashed into my memory once again and I cringed. 

 

“I was going to tell you,” He sat up, arms now on the oak table, peering into my face, “But I was scared I would run you off.”

 

I laugh but it wasn’t a friendly laugh. It was bitter and sounded mean, meaner than I anticipated it to be, “So you just decided to leave it? Not tell me? Honestly, Daniel, you telling me and scaring me off would have been a hell of a lot better than me seeing you perched over that man _killing_ him!”

 

Daniel’s eyebrows furrow, “Why did you save me?”

 

“What?”

 

He looks at me, eyes glazed over with pain, “Why didn’t you let your friend kill me? Why did you jump in front of his gun and save me? I’m a Vampire and you’re a fucking Vampire hunter so why,” He quiets his voice down again, looking me dead in my eye, “why didn’t you let him just kill me?”

 

I lean back in my chair, heart pounding uncontrollably in my chest. His eyes were peering into mine so carefully. He didn’t look like the killer I saw last night. His eyes weren’t the strong red color, they were the soft caramel color I enjoyed staring into. His teeth weren’t sharp fangs with dripping blood, they were cute and looked like a bunnies teeth. 

 

Last night he looked like a monster but right now, right in front of me, he looked like the caring guy that helped me with finding bread and butter a couple of days ago. He looked like the kid who took me up to the hill to look at stars and vent about my problems.

 

I was so conflicted. My brain was spinning with so many thoughts and theories.

 

On one hand, he was a killer. He had sucked that man dry and left him there to rot.

 

But on the other, he was a soft guy who laughed too much.

 

My heart hurt so much looking at his pained expression. I could tell that he never meant to hurt me or planned for me to see that happen.

 

I swallow and bite my lip softly, “Because I love you.”


	4. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // there are mentions of sex ;), blood but really no gore, and cursing so if any of those bother you please don't read~  
> i hope this is okay! tell me what you think of it in the comments <3

We stared at each other for what seemed like eternities. Sitting in the back of his tiny car, breathing heavy, and bodies pressed up against each other. It was cramped and if I was with any other person, I would have been complaining and whining about the situation but I was with Daniel. Anything that had to do with him was the greatest thing in the world in my eyes.

 

He smelled like fresh laundry mixed with undertones of vanilla and caramel. It was so enticing to me. I wanted to sit there and smell him, which seemed a bit weird, but I couldn’t help it. I pressed my nose against his throat and took in a deep breath of his scent making him groan and throw his head back on the seat.

 

“You smell so good…” I whisper, nose still pressed against the crook of his nose. His hands reach up and run through my slightly sweaty hair. 

 

“I can smell the blood rushing through your veins,” He gently pulls my head back, forcing me to stare into his beautiful eyes once again, “Does that freak you out? That I can smell your blood and hear your heart racing against your chest?”

 

A smile tugs at the corners of my lips, “No, I love it.” My head dives back to his neck, my mouth nipping and sucking at the skin.

 

His hands grip on my shirt and pull it off in one swift motion.

 

“Lay down, now.” His voice was demanding but still soft around the edges.

 

I comply with no complaints.

 

━━━━━━━

 

We were sitting outside. on top of the very hill where we got to know each other, shirts still laying in his car and stars shining brightly down upon us.

 

“Isn’t it crazy,” His large hands cup my small ones, playing with my fingers, “How your friends are Vampire hunters and I’m one of the most notorious Vampire leaders?” I laugh, leaning my head on his chest as the stars twinkle prettily in the sky. I will never get over how beautiful the stars are in the countryside.

 

“I don’t think you are _one_ of the most notorious Vampire leaders. I think you _are_ the most notorious Vampire leader.” We both start to laugh but the laughter dies down relatively quick and an uncomfortable silence ensues.

 

I knew what he wanted to say. I could hear the slight tremble in his voice when we were talking previously and the way his hands wrapped around mine desperately showed me everything I needed to know.

 

“Jihoon-“ Before he could even say anything else, I crane my head upwards and give his jaw a soft, quick kiss.

 

“Please don’t say anything,” The night air blew our hair around, giving my body chills, “I just want our last moments together to be somewhat peaceful so please, let’s just talk about anything other than that.” He nods, eyes warm as he looks at me. I lean my head back on his chest and I just then noticed there was no heartbeat.

 

I knew Vampires were dead but something about leaning my head on a chest and not hearing a heartbeat struck me with fear. His chest sounded so…. so desolate. Usually,shell shocked you could hear a heart beating and maybe a couple of growls from a stomach but there was nothing from him.

 

“I know you are freaked out right now,” His voice was calm as he spoke to me, eyes still looking at the sky, “Do you want to tell me why?” His hand goes down and starts to play with my hair. It felt so good. The feeling of fingers going through my hair made me smile.

 

“It’s really nothing.”

 

“No, tell me!” He whines out, feet kicking the air like he was a child. I sit up and look a shell-shocked expression before a loud laugh escapes my throat.

 

“Daniel~!” I drag his name out as laughter continues to slip through my mouth.

 

“Tell me! Tell me!!!” He had a pout resting on his face and I couldn’t resist it. He looked like the cutest puppy but at the same time ,he looked like a small bunny. The visual comparison just made me laugh more.

 

“Okay, okay,” I lean my head back down on his chest, “It just kinda freaked me out when I realized you had no heartbeat. That’s all.” Daniel hums and I feel him shift his body underneath me.

 

“Yeah,” His hand goes back down to playing with my hair but his movements were tense, “I could understand how that would freak you out a bit.” I furrow my eyebrows at his strained sounding voice.

 

“Are you okay?” I position my face to look at him. His face was pale and I could see him internally struggling with something.

 

“Daniel?” I sit up and he sits up with me, head immediately going in between his hands, “Please tell me! Are you okay?” I grab his tense shoulders, worry flooding through my mind.

 

He shakes his head, “I tried so hard not to drink any blood today. When I saw your horrified face last night, I promised myself not to kill anymore humans to get blood but that is the only way my family has taught me to get blood. I don’t know why but the thirst just… hit me all of a sudden. And it hit me hard.” I lean back on my feet slightly listening to him talk.

 

“Do… do you need some blood to drink?” 

 

“Jihoon…”

 

I push my wrist underneath his nose and his body seems to almost immediately relax, “I don’t know how these things work but as long as you don’t kill me or turn me…. I’m okay with you drinking some of my blood.”

 

Daniel looks at me, eyes blown with something in between hunger and love, I can’t really decipher which one. He was breathing heavily and I just knew it was taking everything he had to be calm.

 

“T-that’s the thing,” He repositions himself so he could be more in front of me, “I don’t know how to take blood from a human without killing them.” I bite my lip, heart pounding furiously against my chest. The blood rushed to my face and ears, making them a bright red color that resembled a tomato, and I thought about my decision for a couple of seconds before sighing.

 

The look in Daniel’s eyes is what pained me the most. He looked to be in some sort of of pain but it was clear he was trying to hide it from me.

 

I trusted him. I knew I shouldn’t and if Jisung or Sungwoon were here they would have beat me up but they weren’t. I had to do what was right. I had to do what would make the both of us happier.

 

“Just… drink a little bit,” I shove my wrist closer to his face, his plump lips now grazing my wrist, “Please… I hate seeing you in pain.” Daniel reaches up and gently grabs my wrist. His lips separate — I could feel the sharp fangs resting on my skin. My hands started sweating and shaking as the fangs started to penetrate.

 

I thought it was going to be way worse, like in those movies where people scream and thrash around because they feel like lava is running through their veins but it didn’t feel that bad. I could feel the blood being pulled out of my skin, that was unpleasant but definitely not horrible, and the fangs kinda stung my skin but it wasn’t overwhelming.

 

It made it worth it when I looked up at saw Daniel’s face regain some color. He stopped after a bit, pulling his fangs out of my skin. Blood dripped down his chin which made a small smile come on my face.

 

“You drank a lot,” I look at the wounds on my wrist, “Do you feel any better?” He smiles, his body no longer tense. He looked like the Daniel, I loved.

 

“I feel so much better.”

 

His arms reach out, pulling me into his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me, loving the way his body felt.

 

But happiness doesn’t seem to last long with me.

 

“Jihoon?” I look over Daniel’s shoulder to see Sungwoon standing there, gun gripped in his hand and a shocked expression resting on his face.

 

“Fuck.” I whisper.


	5. Final

It felt like three thousand knives stabbed into my body all at once. My body had gone numb from the shock of hearing Sungwoon’s voice. The cold, crisp air was no longer cold, it was subzero freezing but I was still sweating somehow underneath the gaze of his eyes.  All of the hairs on my body stood straight up as I saw the look of horror then disgust flash across Sungwoon’s face.

 

“Park Jihoon,” He walks over to where I was sitting comfortably on Daniel’s lap and yanks me up by my bare arm, “What in the hell do you think you are doing?!” His voice was loud and cut through the mostly silent night air. It seemed like even the crickets went silent at Sungwoon’s loud yell.

 

I heard Daniel stand up, “Hyung…” I whisper, body too weak to form any other sentence. I knew this was going to end horribly. 

 

It could go one of two ways.

 

One way is Sungwoon puts a gun to Daniel’s head, shooting the bullet that specializes in Vampire killing, and kills him in a blink of an eye. There would be no suffering for Daniel. He probably wouldn’t even know what was happening, but I would be there to experience it all. I would be the one to be tortured.

 

The other way is way worse than the first one and I was honestly praying to every god there was that Sungwoon wouldn’t resort to this one. Sungwoon would run off to tell Jisung. Telling Jisung would result in Daniel being tortured and his death would be strewn out for a couple of days, probably right in front of my eyes to teach me to never mingle with the people he hated most.

 

Either way, my heart would be broken.

 

“Listen-“ Daniel tries to speak but Sungwoon shoves the gun to the taller man's head. He immediately tenses up, throwing his hands up in some sort of mock surrender. Sungwoon was shaking and I couldn’t tell if it was from him holding a gun to a Vampires head or from the biting cold air.

 

“Don’t you ‘listen’ me, you fucking murderer,” Sungwoon’s usually chipper voice was replaced with venomous, spitting hatred, “Did you seduce my friend in order to get fresh blood? Is that what you fucking did?” He shakes his gun for emphasis on each word and each time Daniel tenses up a bit more.

 

My heart sped up as the time went on. I heard piercing ringing in my ears and my eyes were burning with tears.

 

“Sungwoon!” I grab his forearm to try and calm him down but he just shakes my hand off, giving me a pointed stare.

 

Daniel shakes his head, “I didn’t seduce him for his blood. I’m not like that, I would never do that to someone I care about.”

 

Sungwoon laughs but it’s full of hatred, “You aren’t like that? You care for Jihoon? Huh, isn’t it kinda strange that just last night we found you hunched over a dead body and now you are shirtless with one of my best friends with blood dripping down your chin?!” 

 

“Sungwoon!” I push his small body over making the gun fall out of his hand. His body makes a soft thud sound when he drops to the damp ground, “I met Daniel way before I knew he was a fucking Vampire! He was the guy at the market that I always talked about. _HE_ is the guy I went on that date with. _HE_ is the guy that ghosted me for three days! It was all Daniel!” Sungwoon’s face softens up as my voice started cracking and the tears that were resting in my eyes started spilling over.

 

“Why would you continue to see someone like this, Jihoon? Do you have no self-respect? Vampires are monsters-“

 

“No,” I shake my head, “You guys are the monsters for killing them. Daniel,” I look at him and tilt my head towards his car, “Let’s go.” I walk towards the car that I just spent the best hours of my life in with a heavy heart and a mind rushing with a thousand thoughts. The car seat was cold against my bare skin but it didn’t matter to me.

 

I look over at Daniel who entered the car a couple of seconds after I did. He was smiling but it was only to comfort me. It didn’t reach his eyes, it didn’t show his bunny teeth, it was just a tight-lipped smile to offer me some sort of comfort for what had just happened.

 

“You did well out there,” His hand grabs mine after he starts the car, bringing it to life, “Fighting for what you believe in. It made my non-beating heart swell with happiness.” A small smile tugs at the corners of my mouth.

 

“I’m sorry.” My smile fades away as I look in the rearview mirror, seeing Sungwoon sitting on the hill with a dejected look plastered on his pretty face. He shook his head before resting it on his knees. I could see his shoulders shaking. 

 

He was crying.

 

“For what?” Daniel turns onto the gravelly road, eyes fixated on the road. I was glad he couldn’t see me, I didn’t want him seeing the tears falling down my reddened cheeks.

 

“I’m sorry you have to endure shit like that.” My hands reach up to wipe the tears off of my cheeks before Daniel can see them. 

 

“I’m used to it, babe,” He may have been used to it but if his sad sounding voice was any indicator, he still didn’t like dealing with things like that. I mean who would enjoy having to deal with shit like that, “Put on your shirt. I’m taking you back home.” His voice was soft sounding. 

 

 

Everything about Daniel was so precious. His hair that flopped over his forehead, the mole under his eye, his special looking smile, the way he laughed at anything and everything, the way he greets people that walk into the market, the way he looks so concentrated during driving, the way he bites his lip when something is a bit confusing. 

 

I looked at his side profile, slipping on my shirt, and wondered how could anyone ever think about killing him for something he was unwillingly born into. 

 

Daniel never chose to be a Vampire, so why did people choose to be Vampire hunters?

 

Why did people choose to kill Vampires rather than just trying to get around the differences we all share?

 

Why couldn’t humans and Vampires just live in harmony for once? Why couldn’t I just openly say how much I loved Kang Daniel, the most notorious Vampire leader in the world without being stared at like I was some sort of rodent.

 

It all hurt too much.

 

“This will be the last time I see you,” I broke the silence in the car with my strained voice, “Please be careful. Please be cautious of humans you don’t know.”

 

“You don’t think I know I need to be cautious of humans?” He laughs, looking over at me. It almost passed as a genuine laugh but I noticed the way his eyes glimmered when he road lights hit it. It looked like he had small diamonds resting in the beds of his eyes. It was so pretty.

 

Seeing Daniel cry just drove the painful stake in my heart even further.

 

━━━━━━━

 

 

I walked up to the house that we stayed in for the past six days with a heavy frown on my face and tears begging to be released.

 

I step into the house, smelling the warm fireplace and candle that Jisung had lit up a couple of hours ago presumably. 

 

“Jihoon,” Jisung’s worried voice comes from the living room and my heart had nearly stopped. Sungwoon had told him everything and now he was going to kill Daniel. A cold chill started to run through my body as both Jisung and Sungwoon approach me, “Are you okay, babe?” My eyebrows drop, confused by Jisung’s worried tone and Sungwoon’s crossed arms.

 

“I-“

 

Sungwoon cuts me off, “I told him about you and your little… fall fling breaking off and how sad you were about it.” All of the muscles in my body relax when I see the passive look on Sungwoon’s face. He had forgiven me.

 

My eyes start to sting, “Y-yeah…. we broke up.” Jisung’s arms wrap around my small frame, whispering consoling words into my ear as I sobbed into his neck.

 

 

 

━━━━━━━

 

I put my bags into the back of the truck and hop it, cuddling up against the side. Jisung walks over to me with a small smile on his lips.

 

“Here’s a blanket so you don’t get too cold on the way back to Seoul,” He throws a big, fluffy white blanket on top of me before jumping into the back with me, “We didn’t get to kill any Vampires but I think you learned something important on this trip.” He holds my hand while his other one wraps around my shoulders.

 

I look at him, pout on my lips, “What did I learn?”

 

Jisung smiles, “You learned to never mess with a Vampire, they will break your heart no matter what.” I perk up and his smile just gets even bigger.

 

“H-hyung… how did you know?”

 

He sighs, looking over at the wooded area with a strange mixture of nostalgia and acceptance flashing in his eyes, “How could I not know? You went to the **_KANG_** market in a town where the **_KANG_** family lives and met a mysterious boy who you fell in love with in the snap of a finger. You can only fall in love with Vampires that quick. They have special charms, probably due to them living for thousands of years.” He jokes around, pulling me a bit closer to his body.

 

“Why didn’t you kill him when you found him? Why didn’t you go to the market and kill him there? Hyung, you had so many chances.” I bury my face in his neck, pain filling my body as I thought about all of the possible ways Jisung could have killed him.

 

He sighs, “I didn’t want to hurt you. I knew that if you saw him that day in the woods and still decided to protect him, you really cared for him,” His hand unwraps from my shoulder, “and you did. You pushed me out of the way to protect him. That is when I decided to just leave it all alone. Let you be happy with your little Vampire boyfriend.” 

 

I bite my lip, “Do you think the short amount of time we spent together was genuine?”

 

Jisung scoots to the end of the truck before hopping off of it, “The way you smiled when you talked about him and the way you protected him yesterday when Sungwoon threatened him,” He crosses his arms, shaking his head while laughing, “That definitely meant something.” 

 

He leaves me in shock as he hops into the passenger seat. The truck comes to life a couple of seconds later and before I realized it, we were on our way out of the small town. The small town that taught me a whole bunch of lessons in only a couple of days.

 

Would I ever feel that happy in Seoul? Would I ever see stars that bright again? Would I ever meet someone who made my heart flutter as quickly as Daniel did?

 

I slumped into the back, pulling the large blanket closer to me as the early morning air whipped my face.

 

We passed by the market a couple of minutes into the ride. I looked over and saw Daniel’s small car parked in the same parking space it always was. I look down at my hands, chuckling at how every little thing he did was so cute to me. 

 

Daniel was just cute.

 

The laughing soon turned into loud, painful sobbing. My hand clenches over my mouth as I sink closer and closer to the floor of the truck. Hot steaming tears spilled out of my eyes at a rate I couldn’t even control. 

 

I wanted everything to stop but it didn’t.

 

Sungwoon kept driving.

 

Daniel kept working.

 

Jisung kept smiling.

 

The Earth kept spinning.

 

It was like I was the only person in the world in excruciating pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH ITS THE END!!!!
> 
> please tell me what you thought of this story, don't hold back either. i'm trying to improve my writing skill and stuff like that so feedback is greatly appreciated <3
> 
> thank you so so so much for reading!


End file.
